Creepypasta 1: spooky mann story.
Once up and on a time, theyre was a game taht is was called torofftess 2. I is always hear it about in a school and I very liked shoot gamings. So I was like "Hey, what is happens if I try a this game?" And then I was a downloading a game laucherererer name a STOEAM. This is was a very excitingful moment of the in life. I was going to play a good gaming with alot of very balance and very is a friendly communitye. For some is a reason, it stopped the downhload at exactly 666%.This is was a wired, because is was a very spooky ass numbre. But it is unfreeze later (seleven manutes). Then is click on store and download TEEM FORETRESS 2301. While i was a dowloding wery game, Me compture is starts speech to me. He is a say "You is waill die it 25 hours per week!"! I repied "Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!. The game finale is now a download and i lunch the game. A spooky man with valev is back forehead. He truns and the me and then i get sacred. I know that is only secreen, butt is scoory as shite. The game fishnish loeding and teh pickcells suddenly become a hyper realistic blodd and starts running out of my screen. I was very scared from That, but i wiped it and playing onn. I choose a goooood serever and choose the black explosions master. Freends say he is storeng and oe pee. I is a wlak out side of base and look a round. I see knoo man ruinning around. GAME is have no souned wehn sudennly a slim humane shape is in far away (2 Foert). He (Or a shee) turn arond and rhun way. At his moament i do noit liek teh game, becuz is spookey the situtshtst (Poo) out of off me. My mam Walk in room and think i am master Baiting, because she is hear me yell like a psychopath and is says "Speak silence." I say "OKEY." Then mam leafs the room. I exiting is game for while because is is bore. Fuve Wheeks l8ater i double klick the game and play it again. This time the is man no turn around. I'm heppy. I go to Vlave serber and chose the red face man (or spy). From here i use the this guys kit and turn into hevyy man from Ruusianland. I walk out side and press E witch makes the my charter say !MEDICK. apparantel the enemy is hear it ass well. But no enemie edicks try to touch me with theyre me dick guns. After, I can hear a hypre realism white noise and lots of chartacters cry. Literally. CRY! i was very in spooks and in chat i see someone say "u IS Should nOT HavE gOT THIs gAme". I thouht he is a trol, bet he was on..... the green teem. I dont know how. He is having a green name. I had an idea of going where that black figure tried to take me (Stille in 2 Fart). When i IS a go i see a lot is blood al over the ceilieng. Dripping. Fresh. I get afraid and go upstares. i SEE ENGIE BEING a spooky dead mann.!!!!!!! The shpyy is behind with knife (butter) behnide hymn. He is blue with scary massibe eyes and big ghostie hat. He had a greneen hert. I got so spooked out, I shit himself. I brape my computre by throwinbg out of the widnow. I was very fear. Now it is have been 7 year since i play teem fartres and i was kicked out of house for throwig my PEE CEE out of widnow. Now i live in cardboard box with nothing but STD (Scary True Dreams). E very knight i usual hear spooky noise and see a man liek in game. I need to goe and die now. So thanks you fo reeding and seen you next Tiem.